The present invention relates to a vial and, more particularly, to the safe opening of such vial.
Medicinals, chemicals and other materials in liquid, suspended or powder form are frequently stored and preserved in sealed vials of glass or other breakable materials. At the time the contents of the vial are to be used, the vial is broken to gain access to its contents. Controlled breaking of the vial is usually accomplished by a narrow, circumferential weakened region about the vial. Such weakened region may be formed by a deformation of the vial material and/or a scoreline which may be mechanically formed onto the circumference of the vial by means such as filing, and in which the thickness of the wall of the vial is reduced at the preselected location to weaken the vial material in the region where it is desired to break the vial.
Although such sealed vials have the advantage of protecting the contents of the vial against contamination, tampering or loss, the aforementioned manner of opening the vial by breaking does have several disadvantages. Breaking of the vial may result in the inadvertent shattering of the glass or other breakable material at or adjacent to the site at which the vial is broken so as to result in small fragments of broken material which may be scattered in the surrounding environment or may contaminate the contents of the vial itself. Such broken particles produce a potential hazard of cutting or becoming embedded in the skin or eyes of the user, a patient who may be anesthetized, or other persons in the immediate vicinity. Moreover, after the vial is broken, sharp edges or broken fragments may be present on the broken edge of the vial resulting in a personnel hazard during use and disposal of the vial. Such sharp edges may also result in damage to a catheter, tube or other device which is to be placed into the contents of the vial.
A vial incorporating the principles of the present invention minimizes the aforementioned disadvantages. In a vial incorporating the principles of the present invention, a flexible sleeve or sleeves on the vial minimize, contain and control broken fragments of the vial during and after breaking of the vial. Once the vial is broken, the sleeve or sleeves deform to cover the sharp edges of the broken vial and trap broken glass particles to minimize personnel hazard and preclude damage to a catheter, tube or other device which may be inserted in the vial. Such deformed sleeve may also function to provide a seal about the catheter or tube to reduce the possibility of spillage or contamination of the vial contents.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a hollow, breakable, sealed vial having upper and lower portions separated by a weakened region to facilitate the breaking of the vial at the weakened region includes a flexible sleeve surrounding the upper and lower portions of the vial adjacent to and covering the weakened region. A part of the sleeve is deformable toward the longitudinal axis of the vial when the vial is broken and the upper portion is removed to cover the broken edge of the vial.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, a pair of such flexible sleeves are provided. One of the sleeves surrounds the upper and lower portions of the vial adjacent to and covering the weakened region. The other of the sleeves surrounds a portion of the vial and at least a part of the one sleeve. Both of the sleeves are deformable toward the longitudinal axis of the vial when the vial is broken and the upper portion of the vial is removed to cover the broken edges of the upper and lower portions of the vial.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, a part of the sleeve surrounding the upper portion of the vial deforms across the lower portion of the vial when the vial is broken at the weakened region and the upper portion is removed.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the deformed part of the last mentioned sleeve defines an opening which is of lesser width than the width of the vial at its weakened region.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the last mentioned deformed part of the sleeve defines a seal about a catheter when the catheter is inserted into the lower portion of the vial.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, at least a part of the sleeve surrounding the lower portion of the vial is bonded and/or stretched over the lower portion.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, either or both of the aforementioned sleeves are a molded elastomeric material and the part of the sleeve which is deformed returns substantially to its molded shape when the vial is broken to cover the broken edge of the vial.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, means is included on one or both of the sleeves into which broken fragments of the vial may become embedded when the vial is broken.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the last mentioned means comprises a viscoelastic material on the sleeve.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the sleeve includes fibers or wires.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.